Random Beyblade Quotes
by venetian.sky
Summary: A list of some of the funniest and most memorable quotes from all seasons of Beyblade. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Quotes!

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own Beyblade or these quotes, which came from the anime. **

**Kai:** Excuse me but I have a match to win.  
**Tyson:** He ain't so tough...  
**Kai:** I heard that!

**Tyson:** Bed! Perfect for a pillow fort!  
_(Kai grabs Tyson in the back of his shirt)  
_**Kai:** Will you learn to grow up? This isn't playtime remember?  
**Tyson:** Why don't you try smiling, Kai? Or are you just afraid your face might crack?  
**Kai:** Wha?  
**Tyson:** Yeah! I hereby name this bed Fort Naptime!  
**Max:** You're such a wet blanket. You should loosen up and have some fun. Tyson's got the right idea.  
**Kai:** Hn. Why did I ever come here? I'm no babysitter.  
_(Max is giggling in background)  
_**Tyson:** Wah! Wah! Could you get us some soda and chocolate bars and then could you read us a story please?  
**Kai:** Buncha wise guys.

**Kai:** For once, I agree with Tyson. Let's beat these guys!  
**Tyson:** Wow, that's the most you've said in a week! You have communication problems, dude.

**Max:** Everyone looks like ants down there.  
**Kenny:** Duh, they are ants. That's the balcony.

**Tyson:** That sure is a long way down.  
**Ray:** Wanna push?  
**Tyson:** Uuhhhhh!!!!_(Shakes head repeatedly)_

**Tyson: **My mouth feels like something furry died in it.

**Max:** All right! What are we waiting for?  
**Tyson:** Our fifth wheel of course. Kai, are you coming?  
**Kai:** Hn, and skip dessert?

**Diego: **I hear your blade's pretty good, but look here. Mine's got a surprise just for you!  
**Ray:** What a freak...

**Tyson:** Ok guys, enough with the small talk. I've got an elbow-bending date with the buffet table. _(He runs of to the buffet table)  
_**Kenny:** More like first, second and third date at least.  
**Max:** With Tyson around, he'll have those chefs working overtime.  
**Kenny:** Whoa!  
**Ray:** What is it? _(He looks at the buffet table and gasps at seeing Tyson standing on the table eating like a pig)_ I'm no expert at table manners, but something tells me that's not how your supposed to eat in a fancy restaurant! Unbelievable!  
**Kenny:** Look at him go!  
**Max:** I'd rather not.  
**Ray:** For goodness sake, Tyson, use a fork!  
**Kenny:** Or better yet, a shovel!

**Max:** Tyson, you look like a zombie!

**Tyson:** Are you sure you're not scared, Kai?  
**Kai:** You can tease me all you want Tyson, but I couldn't care less.

**Tyson:** Kai.. way to go!  
**Kai:** You'd be so lost without me.

**Tyson:** Are you sure you should be driving?  
**Grandpa:** Sure dude, I've got a license!  
**Tyson:** But it's for fishing!  
**Grandpa:** Close enough my man!

**Max:** At least grandpa managed to keep the bus on the road.  
**Tyson:** Yeah, for now.

**Tyson:** Hey, so where's the bey-stadium?  
**Enrique:** You're standing in it.  
**Tyson:** Huh?  
**Enrique:** When I play, I play big little man.

**Oliver:** First step: bake them, shake them, and then take them!

**Oliver:** You play with your heart and not your head.  
**Tyson:** And you don't play with either!

**Kenny:** We were wondering if you could give us a lift.  
**Oliver:** Depends on who's asking.  
**Kenny:** Oliver!  
**Enrique:** And if we have room.  
**Kenny:** Enrique!  
**Kenny:** Because we have a tournament to get to!  
**Johnny:** So what do you want, a medal?  
**Kenny:** Johnny! Ok that's it what the heck is going on?  
**Johnny:** The point is we like to win kid. Ha-ha!

**Tyson:** What just happened?  
**Robert:** You lost. That's what.

**Tyson:** Looks like I win. Any last words there Robert?  
**Robert:** You won, its no big deal.  
**Tyson:** What do you mean it's no big deal... I won fair and square it is a big deal.

**Tala:** I hate to see you suffer like this really I do, but rules are rules and we have to finish this battle.

**Tala:** Hmm, I haven't quite decided what to do with you. Shall I finish you off quickly or make you suffer? Decisions, decisions.

**Robert:** Hey, I'm ready when you are pal!  
**Lee:** No, me first!  
**Michael:** Forget about them, they're all lame!  
**Sanqiunex:** Hey, I'm always ready for a fresh victim!

**Tyson:** You're just talking trash, that's all!  
**Robert:** No alas, I am talking to trash.

**Brad:** Here we are back in beautiful...uh...downtown...um...  
**AJ:** We're in China, Brad. It's a country.

**Brad:** Mysterious is right! All we know about Bryan is that he has a falcon bit-beast named Falborg!  
**AJ:** And that he needs a suntan! Talk about pasty!

**Brad:** And speaking of burly, check out that guy's eyebrows!  
**Gary:** Why don't cha come down here and say it to my face! _(pauses)_ I like my eyebrows!

**Brad:** You gotta like a guy that's not afraid to show his midriff.  
**AJ:** Uh...no, you don't.

**Kenny:** So who's side are you on, Dizzi?  
**Dizzi:** I'm not on anyone's side. I'm on your lap.

**Brad: **Coming to you live from the bleak Biovolt stadium. Where genetically engineered mutants serve you your concessions!

**Brad:** No matter which way you slice it, it sure is an honor to be in the presence of true greatness.  
**AJ:** Aw, thanks Brad!  
**Brad:** I was talking about Kai.

**Dizzi:** Aah! It's haunted toilet paper

**Ray:** You guys should really pay more attention to your waiters. I was serving you all night! You'd better leave me a nice tip.

**AJ:** Well, if you'd check your notes, Brad, you'd realize that Kai has just joined the battle.  
**Brad:** You have notes?!

**AJ:** And he hasn't even broken a sweat!...Unlike you, Brad! Phew!  
**Brad:** I can't help it! I was born with overactive sweat glands.

**Grandpa:** You gotta admit, it's way better than that elevator music you listen to!  
**Mr. Dickenson:** I dance like this in the elevator too!

**AJ:** As long as Driger's prime, he still has a shot at winning!  
**Brad:** And I have a chance at singing in the Vienna Boys Choir.

**Kai:** You talk the talk, but can you back it up in the stadium?

**Tyson:** I know, I know, it's just a hologram.  
**Dizzi:** What was your first guess, a floating head?

**Max:** I'm king of the world!  
**Tyson:** All hail king Max.

**Kai:** There's no Kai in team either.

**Tyson:** Awesome. French cuisine is really good!  
**Kenny:** Really? How can you tell? You're shoveling it in so fast, you don't even have time to taste it.  
**Tyson:** Do, too.  
**Kenny:** This is a seven-course meal, and you're on your tenth.  
**Tyson:** Oh, yeah? Then bring on eleven and twelve!  
**Kenny:** You've had hors d'oeuvres, soup, salad, fish, mean, and veggies.  
**Tyson:** Where's dessert?  
**Kenny:** All I'm saying is, remember your manners.  
**Tyson:** Oh, you mean I've been using the wrong fork?

**Ray:** Which way is the stupid bathroom?

_(Max and Tyson making fun of Kenny because he's scared of vampires)  
_**Kenny:** Well isn't it possible that I just ate some spicy food and it's making me unbearably sticky, huh?  
**Tyson:** Spicy food, huh? Hmhmhm. Whatever you say._ (In Count Dracula voice)_ I'm really scared of vampires!  
**Kenny:** _(freaking out)_ No, hot sauce!  
**Max:** I hope the hot sauce didn't spoil it's blood.  
**Kenny:** Hey, leave me alone. _(Tyson laughs in background)_ Quit poking at my neck!  
**Tyson:** I want to suck your blood! Hoho, hahaha.  
**Kai:** This just keeps getting worse.

**Kai:** Who's the loser now Johnny?!  
**Tyson:** Hey, way to go Kai!  
**Ray:** Yeah, the old sourpuss actually did it!

**Kenny:** Max, do you think (Tyson) he's got butterflies in his stomach?  
**Tyson:** _(munching down on food and almost chokes)_  
**Max:** Probably. He's got everything else in there.

**Kai:** Sorry Gramps, but Tyson and I have work to do. Seeing as the World Championships are over the Bladebreakers don't exist anymore. That means we're not teammates. We're competitors and I want action!  
**Max:** Hey don't forget about me! I want a battle with the world champ too you know.  
**Ray:** Hey give him a break! If you want a battle, then try taking on my Driger!  
**Mariah:** Bring it on Tyson, unless you're afraid to lose!  
**Emily and all the other teams:** Yeah!

**Grandpa:** Well little dude, looks like your homeboys get first dips on your training!  
**Kenny:** Don't say that Grandpa, we're all one big team.  
**Everyone:** Yeah!  
**Tyson:** Yeah, that's right Chief and it's the only way to get to the top!  
**DJ Jazzman:** Alright folks, take out your beyblades and in 3,2,1, let it rip!!!  
**Everyone:** Let it rip!!!!

**Okay, so those were just some of the quotes, mostly from the first season. If you want more quotes from the other seasons, next chap is coming up in a while!**


	2. Chapter 2: More Quotes!

Hey everyone, it's icerose701 again! Thanks so much for the reviews Tatitails410, Rock.Mistress.Of.The.Night. ANGEL-OF-DEATH6, Tuli-Susi, snappa, Musee.Picasso, skyblue101. twin1, Mina the Mischevious and all of you who read/alerted/put this in your fav fics. It means a lot to me. Oh, and sorry if I misspelled "Quotes" when I first posted this fic. Also, if you tried to e-mail or message me, I am really sorry if I didn't answer. For some unknown reason, I never get my e-mails anymore, even if someone did send one (which got me in a fight with my cousin). _Sigh. _My computer sucks. Anyway, on with more quotes!

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Beyblade or these quotes, though I seriously wish I did. I am so jealous of you Aoki Takao!

_(Ray and Kai getting in the doorway of the train at the same time)  
_**Ray:** Uh... You first, Kai.  
**Kai: **_(He walks into the train)_ Humph.  
**Ray:** _(thinking)_ What a grouch!

**Kai:** Stop yapping and get on board. The ship's about to leave.  
**Tyson:** Aye aye, Captain Kai.

**Saguinex:** We have chosen the tall one as your challenger.  
**Kai:** Not me.  
**Saguinex:** Afraid?  
**Kai:** I'm not afraid of you sideshow freaks.  
**Cenotaph:** So foolish. Your little friend is counting on you to save him.  
**Kai:** Yeah, sure Whatever. Enjoy your home-cooked Kenny-burgers.

**Max:** _(About the vampire movie)_ Oh look, it's all so fake!  
**Dizzi:** What gave it away - the plastic fangs?  
**Tyson:** And the ketchup blood.

**Hilary:** Hey, Kai. _(He passes right by her) _That was rude!  
**Kenny:** He's like that with everyone. Especially us.

**Hilary:** I have plenty of heart!  
**Tyson:** If you mean peskiness, you're bang-on, sister!

**Tyson:** I see you've been practicing your move: giving people the cold shoulder.  
**Kai:** Well, practice makes perfect.

**Tyson:** Put your arms up in the air.  
**Hilary:** Like this?  
**Tyson:** Yeah and put your hands on your head.  
**Hilary:** Okay.  
**Tyson:** Now say "Oh, bit beast, oh, bit beast" 100 times while doing knee bends.  
**Hilary: **Oh, bit beast, oh, bit beast, oh, bit beast, oh, bit beast, oh, bit beast, oh, bit beast...  
**Tyson, Max, & Ray:** HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Grandpa:** I'm totally stoked for the big match!  
**Tyson:** No way...  
**Grandpa:** Yes way!  
**Tyson:** You have to leave!  
**Grandpa:** Grr... What kind of a bogus welcome is THAT?!

**Tyson:** You see that ticked off flash of light? That's Dranzer!

**Kai:** The best! I am the best!

**Tyson:** I think Dranzer would be happier to be back with you. Besides, dude, black was never really your color!

_(After Kai leaves on the helicopter on the lake)  
_**Ray:** Guys? How are we gonna get out of here?

**Tyson:** _(About the Eiffel Tower)_ We're looking for Kai, right? And I figured we'd get a birds-eye view from up there. And unless you numbskulls can come up with a better idea, going up there is our best bet to find him! Okay? Who's with me? _(runs off)_  
**Kenny:** I guess he never factored in that Kai might be inside a building.

**Tyson:** Hey! You guys! This gives me a wild idea!  
**Ray:** Well, you know what happens every time you get an idea.

**Max:** Tyson!  
**Ray:** What are you doing?  
**Kenny:** Hey, guys!  
**Dizzi:** The cavalry's arrived.  
**Tyson:** Hey, Max! Ray!  
**Ray:** You're the one fighting Oliver?  
**Max:** I can't decide if you're really brave or really dumb.

**Tyson:** Hey, Oliver, wait for me! Ha! Ha! Last one there has to give me his dessert!

**Enrique:** _(about the girls he was chasing)_ No! I meant to say that you were wicked pretty! Not pretty wicked!

_(At Enrique's front gate)  
_**Kenny:** The map says that this is his house.  
**Ray:** Did you say house?  
**Max:** Um, I wonder which room is his?  
**Tyson:** I'm sure he changes it everyday. Do we ring the doorbell? Maybe there's a separate doorbell for the doorbell? 

**Kenny:** Tyson! You've got to calm down.  
**Ray:** Yeah. You're starting to freak out, pal.  
**Tyson:** Hmph! I prefer the term "calm challenged."

**Max:** Take him down, Tyson!  
**Kenny:** You can do it, buddy!  
**Max: **Chief said if you win, he'll take us out for a round of ice cold gelato!  
**Kenny:** Max! I like Italian ice cream as much as anyone, but I never said I'd pay!  
**Dizzi:** Tsk. Tsk. So cheap.

_A little while later..._

**Kenny:** All your hard work and determination paid off.  
**Max:** This is a big day for us Bladebreakers.  
**Kenny:** And it's the first time we've beaten one of these European bladers.  
**Tyson: **Yeah, that is a big deal. This calls for a celebration. A round of gelato on Kenny's dime. So, I hope you brought your wallet!  
**Kenny:** I never said I would pay for anything!  
**Tyson:** Dizzi's right - you are cheap.  
**Kenny:** Listen, Max is the one who started this rumor. He's the one who should pay!  
**Tyson:** Hey, don't blame your cheapness on Max, Kenny.

_**This next one really got me confused. It's from the movie, Beyblade: Fierce Battle. So what happened was that I was surfing the internet last night and started to watch the movie on YouTube. So I did and I heard these quotes that left me quite disturbed. So here it is:**_

**Ms. Kincaid's Mom _(to Max)_:** That's quite a hairdo you got there! You're a little young to be dying your hair to impress all the girls! Hahaha!  
**Max:** (_starts touching his hair) _You...can tell?  
**_(To Ray):_** And you sure are a snaggy dresser, Mr. Cutie-Patuttie! Does everyone in the big city dress like a waiter? Hahaha!  
**Ray**: _(looks at his clothes)_ A waiter?  
**_(To Kenny):_** And you wear your glasses pretty high! Are your eyes on top of your head?  
**Kenny:** Hey, leave me alone!  
**Ms. Kincaid's mom: **That's the spirit! I'll make a man out of you yet, Goggles!

**OMFG, does Max really dye his hair?! Wonder what color it really is... And poor Ray because one, he is a waiter in Hong Kong (noted in the first season) and two, he does not dress like a waiter! Tell me your opinions about this please because I really want to know. Oh, and tell me if you liked the movie because in my opinion, it was really out of whack. See ya next week with more quotes!**

**P.S. Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good/funny as the first one. I'll try to make the next one better. :(**


	3. Chapter 3: Even More Quotes!

**Hey, it's me again. My author's note is really long, so sorry about that. Just skip it if you want. And thanks for the reviews twin1, Tuli-Susi, ANGEL-OF-DEATH6, SoraItou, Rock.Mistress.Of.The.Night, Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover, PureBlackRaven, Musee.Picasso, and YinYangWhite Tiger! Oh, and the bad news. :( I can't update for a while because midterms are coming up and all of my teachers are piling tons of homework/projects on us. I'll try to get some free time, but that's unlikely to happen. Maybe in a week or so?**

**To Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover:** Yes, I am really bored cause school sucks! And the movie -- the Bladebreakers, minus Kai but he comes later :( , go to Ms. Kincaid's home island for a visit and her mom lives there. WTF?! Seriously, I would be creeped out if any of my teachers wanted me to stay at their home. In truth, after I saw that part of the movie, I was _so_ close to stop watching cause it kinda scared me. And **YES**, Kai is hot and funny. He is **THE** absolute best!

**To twin1:** You're welcome about the movie. Oh, don't worry about freaking me out. I have a friend who does the exact same thing whenever I help her with her homework, so I'm used to it. Don't ask why she does that though. She just does.

**To SoraItou and Tuli-Susi: **Thanks for you're opinion about the movie! That's how I felt about it too. And I will cry if Max dyes his hair. It's just not right if it's brown or some other color. It's what makes Max, Max! Though I do wonder...

**To Musee.Picasso:** I guess you are right about it being a lame joke. And it was a really bad joke. Seriously, I looked it up on a bunch of websites and a lot people freaked out because of it.

**To YinYangWhiteTiger: **Did you mean significant quotes? I do have some, but not a lot. But I'll try to find some more as soon as midterms are over.

**Okay, I had this really weird dream a few nights ago and I want to know what you think about it. And it really did happen.**

Everyone from the first season is gathered around in a circle in Russia (? it looked like it) where they we supposed to be practicing. Oliver starts to leave, but Kenny runs up to him and gives him a glazed donut. Oliver gives Kenny a big hug and splits the donut in half to share with him. Kai comes up and said that they shouldn't fool around, takes the donut, and walks away (cause he's was the guy in charge). Oliver and Kenny walk towards Ray, who has a container of glazed donuts. Then he, Tyson, and Max, who were somewhere else hiding behind a snow hill, have a donut gun. The donut gun is large, black, and looks like a log, with an opened center where a bunch of donuts were lined up. Kai then goes and lies down on the ground, but finds himself surrounded by the donut guns. The three then fire the donuts at Kai and he is smothered by glazed donuts.

**Weird, right? Lesson learned:** _never eat glazed donuts before you go to bed_.** Okay, on with the quotes!**

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own these Beyblade, so no one sue me.**

_(eating at a restaurant)  
_**Tyson:** Awesome! I've had waffles and pancakes and French toast and...  
**Kenny: **I know, Tyson, you've eaten enough to feed Moscow.  
**Tyson: **Hey! Stop it right now... So I like to eat a lot. And your complaining is gonna make me lose my appetite. Excuse me - it's time for thirds.  
**Kenny: **_Gasp!_

**Dizzi:** Wait, I think I've got something! Uh-oh, not good! Both Johnny and Kai's bit beast's are based on fire, which can only mean one thing! I hope you brought your sun block!

**Kai:** Funny thing about bullfights... the bull always loses.

**Robert:** So, let me get this straight, Oliver. When you mentioned that you were coming here with "friends," the friends you were talking about is "them"? Is that right?  
**Tyson:** Do you know how much trouble we went through just to get to this place? And then you keep us waiting! Meanwhile, I almost got scalped by a guillotine, and then I pretty much near bit it sliding down a chimney!  
**Robert:** Very interesting. I must remember to reset the guillotine for next time. It usually works. You're lucky.  
**Tyson:** Why you!

**Max:** Wow! We really had some cool matches with you guys! I can't wait to come back to Europe again!  
**Enrique:** Uh, do us a favor, next time you come to Europe, call first.

**Zomb:** Wait a sec. Who are we rooting for again?  
**Lupinex:** Who cares?! Both teams are a bunch of brats! The first to lose will feel the wrath of Lupinex!  
**Sanguinex:** No, brother...  
**Cenotaph:** Have you lost all of your wrath?  
**Sanguinex:** No, I could really go for some raw, unleashed wrath... But I feel there is goodness within Tyson and his friends, that must be protected...  
**Dizzi:** Don't forget the kind-hearted computer!  
**  
Cenotaph:** Tell me, is Tyson crazy or just reckless?  
**Kenny:** A little of column "A," and a little of column "B."

**DJ Jazzman:** Can Johnny get his bit beast free in time? Can Kai keep up his attack? Do I really need to shout like this?

**Tyson:** Does anybody know where we're going?  
**Kenny:** According to my calculations, we're almost there.  
**Max:** You sure you can read that map, Chief?  
**Kenny:** Then again, my Russian's a little rusty.

**Tyson:** What in the world is going on here?  
**Kenny:** I dunno, but let's go!  
**Max:** Yeah, let's...  
**Tyson:** No! I'm staying!  
**Ray:** No, don't!  
**Tyson:** Okay, but this isn't over by a long shot!

**Mariah:** Kinda cute, but no power.  
**Steve:** Cute?  
**Mariah:** Now, Galux! Cat scratch!  
**Steve:** Oh, no!

**Tyson:** Unbelievable! Galux kicks Tryhorn out of the dish! Mariah is the winner by a knockout!  
**Mariah:** Ha! Are you sure that's a bull? It looks more like a calf to me.

**Kai:** What a surprise. I passed this stupid test. Slice through those beyblades like they're made out of tissue paper. Sharp, clean strikes with hardly a waste of movement. Hmph. Hardly, as in almost perfect. I hate to admit it, but Boris was right. About that, about me. I crave perfection and this attack was closest I've ever come for perfection which saya a lot considering how good  
I am in general. I just can't shake this feeling that the deeper I go into this abbey, the stronger my attack gets. There must be a reason for it. I got to find out and I won't let Boris stop me!

**DJ Jazzman:** Great speech, Boris! I almost stayed awake for the whole thing.

**Dizzi:** Like Tyson's gas, the emissions come from the belly of the beast!

**Kenny: **I told him (Tyson) a hundred times "Stay away from the sand".  
**Dizzi: **Actually Kenny you did just tell him once.

**Kenny:** Dizzi!  
**Dizzi:** Who me? Uh, Dizzi's not here right now.  
**Kenny:** Come on, Dizzi!  
**Dizzi:** Uh, I'm sorry, you must have the wrong mainframe.

**Michael:** This is not one of your smarter ideas Tyson.  
**Tyson:** How many times have I heard that?

**Tyson:** If I'm here, I don't have to study. I can read comics and eat ice cream all day. And the nurses are so nice to me! Oh, it's the best!

**Kai:** Always have fun and no one can truly beat you.  
**Tyson:** Oh man. Now you're getting all corny on me. I liked you better when you were a jerk.  
**Kai:** You'll be sorry you said that.

**How'd you like this chapter? Sorry if it wasn't as great as the other ones. And I know in the first chapter I said I would find more quotes from V-Force and G-Revolution. But it's been kind of hard to find funny quotes from G-Revolution cause the characters are a lot more serious than in the first season. But I'll try to find some more. See you in a while!**


	4. Chapter 4: VForce Quotes!

**Okay, I finally got a break from all of the projects and studying. I have finals all next week so for sure I can't update. _Sigh. _I hate school. ****Thanks for the reviews Rock.Mistress.Of.The.Night, Black Wolf Jangashi Lover, ANGEL-OF-DEATH6, snappa, PureBlackRaven, Tuli-Susi, twin1, YinYangWhite Tiger, Angel Neko-Jin, and Musee.Picasso! **

**To Rock.Mistress.Of.The.Night.:** Yeah, I know the last chapter wasn't as great as the first one. I think it's because I used my favorite quotes in the first one. Oh well. Here's where I got the quotes:

1. I noted some of them down when I was watching some episodes  
2. My friends at Anime Club told me  
3. Random websites I found on Yahoo!

**To Black Wolf Jangashi Lover:** Oh, that's sad about your brother hating Beyblade. Yeah, I have a preppy little sister who thinks it's stupid too. But thanks, your comment about teenagers loving school made me laugh. About that--well, that means everyone I know should be sent to a circus. My school's heck of weird cause everyone loves school and apparently, I'm the only one who hates it. Seriously, I'm not joking. Here's how a typical conversation is with my friend Emily:

**Emily** (my friend, not Emily from Beyblade): Hey, do you like school?  
**Me:** Uh, no. I hate it.  
**Emily:** Well, I love it! It is the best! (and she babbles on and on about how great school is. I have this conversation with other people too. Don't ask, my school is weird. Or maybe I just have weird friends...)

**So yeah, that's life. Okay, let's start:**

**Ray:** It's dark in here.  
**Max:** Yeah. So how're we supposed to fight?  
**Tyson:** Just let me at 'em. WUUAAAAAH! You stepped on my foot! You stepped on my foot!  
**Ray:** Sorry. It's dark.  
**Tyson:** DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT HURTS?!  
**Ray:** Tyson, I said I was sorry. I can't see a thing in here.  
**Max:** Let's keep talking guys. That way we'll be able to tell where everyone else is walking.  
**Ray:** Good idea.  
**Tyson:** What are we supposed to talk about?  
**Ray:** Driger!  
**Max:** Uh...Dranzer!  
**Tyson:** Hilary! Oops! I forgot...has to start with "D."  
**Ray:** You stink at this.  
**Max:** Dickenson!  
**Tyson:** Beyblade stadium! Oops!  
**Ray:** There!  
**Tyson:** Hey! Wait up! Ow ow ow ow ow!

**Daichi:** _(Looking under a rock for Hiro)_ Not here.  
**Tyson:** My brother's bigger than an ant.

**Daichi:** _(To Ming Ming) _You don't even deserve to be in this stadium, you phony!  
**  
Max:** You cheated!  
**Miriam:** I should be offended by that comment, but how can I stay mad at someone who's as cute as a teddy bear? With those big sad eyes, you look just like a puppy!  
**Max:** Yeah, one who bites the hands of strangers! Want me to show you?  
**Miriam:** Mm-mm. Heel, boy!

**Ozuma:** Chill out, Dunga.  
**Dunga:** If I'm not totally heated up, then I am chilled out. Why are you guys always getting on me for being an emotional type of guy?  
**Miriam:** Emotional? What emotion do you show but rage, Dunga?  
**Dunga:** I cry at movies sometimes.

**Tyson:** Ozuma! Back again? Spit it out; what do you want?  
**Ozuma:** Oh, the usual. World peace, less homework...

**Dizzi:** When in doubt, blame Tyson! It works for Hilary.

**Tyson:** _(To Max)_ Don't be so stubborn!  
**Hilary:** Yeah, you're acting just like Tyson!  
**Tyson:** Yeah! _(Realizing what Hilary said)_ Hey!

**Ozuma:** Let's break the code.  
**Dunga:** Forget the code - we're breaking the door!

_(King's beyblade cuts down a tree, almost hitting Kai)  
_**Tyson:** Kai, are you all right?! What year is this?!  
**Kai:** Move!

_(Carlos & Sanchez sing a stupid song)  
_**Max:** And their singing is LAY-HAY-AME!!!

**Tyson:** Each time we blade, it's like having to battle ourselves.  
**Hilary:** Wow! That's so deep! For a minute there, you sounded... smart.

_(Tyson tries to open a door in the old lab until it suddenly swings open and he falls down)  
_**Kenny:** _(Concerned)_ Oh no, I don't believe this! Are you okay, Tyson?  
**Tyson:** _(Muttering)_ Yeah, I'm fine, Chief...  
_(Hilary walks by)  
_**Tyson:** Ow! That's my foot!  
**Hilary:** Quit clowning around.

**Kenny:** Einstein Beyblade attack! _(Kenny's beyblade jumps into the water)_  
**Tyson:** HAHAHAHAHA! The ultimate beyblade, huh?!!!!  
**Kenny:** Hey, it's not funny!  
**Tyson:** Yes, it is! HAHAHAHAHA!

**-_For Tuli-Susi_** (I hope this is what you were looking for)

**Kai: **Kai. That's my name. And I'm a beyblader. You might think that you are too, but you're not. You learned from the best but you forgot one very important lesson. Beyblading is not just about overpowering your opponent with fancy moves. That's only part of the game. There's more to it than that. Much more. That's why I have something you don't.  
**Brooklyn: **What is it?  
**Kai: **I learned from every battle I've ever fought. Every friend, enemy and spectator has always had something to offer me. And I'm a student of this game and I always will be. Through the hardships of training, competitions, the wins and losses, they all taught me something. And I've taken this knowledge and used it to my advantage. That's why I can say that I'm a true beyblader. That's what keeps me going and that's my strength.  
**Brooklyn: **I don't understand you. What are you saying? I don't understand!  
**Kai: **I don't think you ever will because you're not a true blader. You have the power and the skill but something's missing from inside of you. You don't have the beyblading spirit!  
**Brooklyn: **The--spirit?  
**Kai: **That's why I have to win this battle because beyblading means more to me than you could ever understand. It's not just a game to me!

**Okay, as you noticed above, most of the quotes were from V-Force and the last one was from G-Revolution. I finally got some good G-Revolution quotes so the next chap will have them. See ya next time! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5: GRevolution Quotes!

**Hey everyone, it's me again and boy am I glad to be back! Finals were actually not that bad, but I am exhausted from all of the studying****. It's been a stressful week. And I am 110 percent positive that I failed my math test. To top that off, the football team lost the California State Championships last Saturday. All of the guys are really upset. **

**Okay, so it's not really my school. De La Salle is an all-boys high school and my school is the all-girls one across the street. But we're like brother-sister schools because we have rallies together and we can take classes at the other school. It's a long story. _Sigh_. Sorry, my brain's going really out of whack.**

**Oh well, at least I'm on Christmas break so I have plenty of time to update this fic.**

**Thanks for the reviews ANGEL-OF-DEATH6, AngelofDeath0903, twin1, Tuli-Susi, YinYangWhiteTiger, Desastrus, SoraItou, Angel Neko-Jin, Moonlight Serenity, Black Wolf Jangashi Lover, Rock.Mistress.Of.The.Night, Mina the Mischievous, PureBlackRaven, lil'goth, Musee.Picasso, Blackwolf45, ****and Isolated Mind! This fic got over 1100 hits and 45 reviews!**** Love you all! **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or these quotes. _Sigh._ Wish I did...

_**(thanks Blackwolf 45 for this quote!)**_  
**Tala:** Oh and don't look now, but your fly is further down than Australia.  
**Daichi:** Huh? Oh brother...

**Tao:** _(Jumping up and down laughing while dragging Tyson along)  
_**Tyson:** Hey now, slow down! Hey, where are you going?  
**Tao:** You'll find out! Oh yeah, yahoo!  
_(both start to smile and skip together)  
_**Tyson:** It hurts to be so happy!

**Tao:** I knew it! In time, he did break from his own trap. Much like a nervous monkey escaping the zoo on a skateboard and riding off into the jungle of life. Hehehe. How do I think of this stuff? I must be full of wisdom. Heh, yeah, right. Hahaha!

_(after Kai loses to Tyson in the World Championships)  
_**Kai:** Well. It's not what I wanted but, if I had to lose to anyone, I want it to be Tyson. Way to go buddy. You deserve the win.

**Tyson:** Come back here Kai! I'm not done talking to you yet!  
**Spencer: **_(grabs Tyson) _Chill out little dude!

**Tyson:** _(To Kai)_ I'm tired of you walking off when I'm talking. _(Kai walks off)_ Hey!

**Tala:** _(to Tyson) _You'd better calm down kid. Don't exert yourself before naptime.  
**Blitzkrieg Boys:** Hahaha!

**Brad Best:** Tyson's turnaround today was simply too little too late.  
**A.J. Topper:** Embarrassing! If he were an ostrich, he'd be burying his head in the sand!  
**Brad Best:** Looks like his blade beat him to it.

**Brad Best: **Tomorrow's match is the last one in Egypt, A.J. The BBA Revolution versus F-Dynasty. Should be a real wing-dinger!  
**A.J. Topper:** _(Mockingly)_ Wing-dinger? Gosh-golly, Brad. You sure are hip with the lingo.

**Hilary:** One day, Tyson's head is just going to explode.  
**Kenny:** Yeah. And I'm not going to clean it up either.

**Max:** Good luck Rick!  
**Rick: **Who needs luck when you got power?

**Next one's really, really long and goes on forever. And guess who says it? Yep, the guy who rarely talks, Kai.**

**Kai:** I've traveled a long road to get here, Tyson. This is my life's work. Everything I've seen and everything I've done and it all starts and ends with you. From the first time you defeated me, I've known it. I've watched you grow ever since. Sometimes you won, sometimes you lost, but you always persevered. No matter how bad things got you always looked deep inside yourself and found the strength to continue. And when a member of the team fell it was you who always picked him back up. When I realized I could never be like you, the only thing left for me was to defeat you. Only then would I have complete faith in my own skill and strength. I had no choice but to find a way to win, no matter what the cost to myself. That's why I had to leave the team. That's why I trained with Dranzer in the frozen tundra of Russia. And that's why I chose Tala as my partner when he would much rather battle solo. I hid myself away in extreme isolation forced to survive in the most hostile environment I could find. I gave up everything from my old life, and dedicated myself to training in mind and body to become the ultimate beyblading machine. Sometimes things got so bad that I was ready to throw in the towel but I just pictured you, Tyson. It all came flooding back. I learned that no matter how tall a wall stands there's always a way to knock it down to size.

**Daichi:** Oh, but I hate being still and patient. Can't I give him a wedgie or something?

**

* * *

Okay, this last one is really hard to describe because it fades from Kai's voice to Tyson. If you haven't seen or heard this before, go to **youtube. comwatch?v8zUKpnh3J7I** or go on YouTube, search beyblade+roughing it, and click Part 1. Sorry, you have to copy and paste it on the bar, and there is no space between youtube and .com (it kept on deleting when I put the website down. But trust me, it's beyond funny)

* * *

**

(_Tyson's imitation of Kai)  
_**Tyson:** I am Kai. I'm better than you. I show up where I want, when I want. For I am king of the world. Hail to the king, baby! What did you guys think of that?! I bet it was the most bang-on Kai impression you ever seen right! Hahaha!

**Alright, I know this was a bit short and not that great, but I felt a little tired and it's late at night. So sorry if it was disappointing, everyone. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


	6. Chapter 6: Finally, More Quotes!

**Hey everyone, it's me again! Wow, I can't believe it's 2007. Looking forward to a new year! Anyway, everyone I am so sorry I haven't updated for a while. I was on vacation, family was over, and I didn't have time to go on the computer. So enjoy this next chapter! Thanks for the reviews Moonlight Serenity, Musee.Picasso, ANGEL-OF-DEATH6, Isolated Mind, twin1, SoraItou, PureBlackRaven, Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover, Desastrus, ray-tiger-cat, and YinYangWhiteTiger!**

**To ray-tiger-cat**: Thanks for suggesting that quote! But you were right, it's not on YouTube yet. I tried to find that episode, but it wasn't anywhere. But it sounds really familiar. I'll keep on trying to find that episode, 'kay?

_Disclaimer: _I don't own any of these quotes or Beyblade, but someday I will rule the world! jk Yeah right. On with the quotes!

**Kenny:** I don't know how anyone who seen that guy could sleep at all. _(Tyson is snoring in the background). _Except Tyson that is. Nothing seems to keep him from getting his beauty sleep.  
**Tyson:** _(sleep-talking): _I said I would get extra cheese.

**Announcer at the train station:**_ (annoyed)_ Attention, attention. Would the young man in the red, white, and blue baseball cap stop racing baggage carts in the hall!  
**Tyson:** Aw man, I'm not allowed to have any fun.

**Ray:** Wow, it looks like somebody left this behind (silver coin). A silver dollar. _(flips the coin) _Heads, I go back and watch the creature feature; tails, I freak out about riding on a ghost train. _(lifts hand and sees coin) _Tails.

**Max:** I'm open for advice.  
**Kai:** Max, with your experience, you're still a lost cause. How's that for advice?

_(Daichi grins widely)_  
**Tyson:** _(yelling angrily)_ Oh, so you think it's funny now, do ya, monkey-boy?!

**Brad Best:** If Tyson doesn't bring home the bacon and cook it on the grill, the BBA Revolution will be left out in the cold when the cows come home to roost!  
**A.J. Topper:** Uh... yeah.

**Tyson:** Man, I used to think Egypt was nothing but a giant desert with a river running through it.  
**Kenny:** Nice to see Tyson paid attention during geography class.

**Hilary:** _(Screams)_ It's the curse of the Egyptian prince, Tuku!  
**Kenny:** Ah, relax, Hilary. It's only Daichi, who's a little sick from the lunch he ate on the plane.  
**Tyson:** He does kinda look mummified.

**Brad Best:** Hello, fans! Our last match in Cairo, Egypt is about to begin.  
**A.J. Topper:** Good thing! I've got sunburn on my heat rash!  
**Brad Best:** Ouch!

_(next two are from Beyblade: Fierce Battle)_

**Max:**_ (talking about Demon Rock Island)_ Kai, should be here. He likes things about old legends.  
**Ray:** Yeah, and he also likes playing the lone wolf.

**Tyson:** Who are you?  
**Daichi:** My name's Daichi. I challenge you! And when I win I'll be Japan's number one beyblader.  
**Tyson:** You?  
**Daichi:** If you want this trophy back you have to beybattle me for it.  
**Tyson:** You want it so bad, you can have it.  
**Daichi:** What?  
**Tyson:** Just go back to whatever tree you fell out of.  
**Daichi:** Hey! Are you making fun of me, Tyson?  
**Tyson:** I'm not making fun of you. Whoever dressed you has already taken care of that for me.  
**Daichi:** _(takes his bag of his shoulder)_ Oh, yeah! _(he takes out his beyblade, launcher and fires)_ Take that!  
**Tyson:** _(Tyson becomes shocked)_ Huh! _(He takes out his beyblade and launcher)_ Watch it! _(fires his beyblade. His beyblade and Daichi's beyblade ricochet back)_ You're not half bad. Been practicing with the other animals at the zoo?  
**Daichi:** That's it, Tyson!  
**Tyson:** Okay, why not?

_(Miguel high fives Claude after he loses to Ray)  
_**Brad Best:** Oh my, that has got to be one of the most touching moments I've ever witnessed!_(ruckus and sniffling is heard in the background)  
_**AJ Topper: **Hey, that was my good sweater!  
**Brad Best:** Uh, sorry.

_(Miguel knocks Lee's beyblade out of the dish)  
_**Brad Best:** Oh baby, that was more surprising than ripping my pants at my sister's wedding!

**Bryan:** What is this, Kai?  
**Kai:** It's a door, genius.

**Dizzi:** Hey, if you wanna know something, just ask the Know-It-All!  
**Tyson:** That would be you, Kai.  
**Kai:** You said it.

**Kai:** This is the last time I'm gonna say this... _(shouts)_ I don't need your help! _(walks off)_  
**Ray:** Always a pleasure talking with you, Kai.

**Mr. Dickenson:** _(makes a choice on the result of the championship battle between Tyson and Kai)_ Ladies and gentlemen, after viewing the safety of the contestants, the stadium, the fans, and the contestants' beyblades, I have come to a choice and I know my choice may not be a popular one. But I announce the BBA Revolution and the Blitzkrieg Boys both World Champions.  
**Kai:** _(shouts) _No way! You can't do that to me! Are you telling me that this tournament has been nothing but a complete joke? That everything that we did doesn't count because you decide we get punished for working hard?  
**Mr. Dickenson:** Kai, please...  
**Kai:** All I'm asking is to decide this in the beystadium. Winner, if that's what you want you can have it! All I want to do is settle my battle with Tyson! What about you, Tyson? How do you want to settle this?  
**Tyson:** Well, I ...  
**Kai:** I can't believe you want to leave this battle as a tie either! Especially being the World Champ and all. What do you say?  
**Tyson:** Well, I say we finish this battle!

_(people booing at Rick)  
_**Max:** Don't worry about it Rick.  
**Rick:** Ah, I'm used to being booed.

**Max:** Watch out!  
**Rick:** What are you, some backseat blader?

**Okay, I had some more quotes but the document I put them in got deleted. :( So the next chapter might take a while. See you later!**


	7. Announcement

Hey everyone, it's me. I'm so sorry it's been a while since my last update for this fic. And I have to admit, I'm still not done with this next chap. Okay, here's the announcement:

Ever since I started this fic, I have received a lot of really good reviews, e-mails, alerts, and favorites that I really appreciate. As you all know, the document that had some more quotes got deleted. I have been trying to find more quotes, but I can't. Most of the good ones I have already used. I've been watching episodes on YouTube as much as I can.

And here's the other problem: lately I have been stressed out and been busy with school, so I don't really have a lot of time to work on this fic. This is why I'm only doing one more chapter of this fic. I'm doing this now so no one would get pissed off or angry at me (sorry for the language). I'm sorry everyone.

Alright, I'll admit I totally rambled on in the above paragraph. But I'm working on the last chapter and I really hope that everyone out there who read this really enjoyed it. So I'll see everyone last chap!


	8. Biggest Announcement

_Just to say, my grammar in this may not be so great because I keep on rambling on. _

Everyone, it's me. I'm sorry to say that there will probably be no last chapter of this fic. My dad died on Sunday of a heart attack and I don't think I can do another chapter now. And I know many of you have been waiting months for this. I would love to, but I just can't. Thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/alerted/favorited this fic. It's been a really pleasure doing this and I will miss every one of you. I'm even crying now because I have loved all of the positive reviews I have gotten over time and they always made me smile. I hope you understand.

_In memory of my dad  
_**February 1, 1955-March 3, 2007**  
Dad, you were the greatest person I ever met  
And you was the one who understood me the most  
I will always miss you and can't wait to see you in Heaven


End file.
